


fiery butterflies

by pixxa_rolls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixxa_rolls/pseuds/pixxa_rolls
Summary: they wanted more, each and every day-i am vv proud of this, please read
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 29





	fiery butterflies

As we go through life we should learn to notice and appreciate the detail that goes into our world. Such as the strawberry flies on the window during hot days, the snow on the ledge during the winter and perhaps even the rain dribbling down the car window as you travel. Each has their specificness in life, and they are programmed to be that way and to give you the effect that it does. While that is either nostalgia or a deep, painful yearning then you should appreciate it before it leaves.

So as Draco’s fiery lips pushed up against Harry’s he most certainly paid attention to the fire inside his belly that drove him forward. Because he wanted more of the softness that was Draco’s lips and he wanted to grasp more of the silk that was Draco’s hair. He wanted Draco in every way possible. Physically, emotionally, he wanted him there next to him for the rest of his life. 

They parted finally for the first time and they both were breathing heavily. As they stared into the eyes of each other they weren’t sure what the other was thinking even though their minds were screaming and the thoughts were jumbled. They leaned in again, desperate and filled with passion. 

They wanted more, each and every day.

**Author's Note:**

> might turn this into an actual fic because I feel drawn to this, stay tuned :)


End file.
